<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its The Charm by TheSleepyOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043883">Its The Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne'>TheSleepyOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, Romantic Fluff, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes a hit and Steve is having none of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its The Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like being a sugar mama and showering my friends in gifts. This is one of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was great at planning date night. Awesome at it. He got every aspect of it down to a tea. What to wear, where they were going, how to get there. Just everything. He loved doing it. Steve felt a burst of joy every time he planned a date for him and Bucky. Just the older man’s smile was incredible. </p><p> Everything about Bucky was incredible, except his knack of stepping in when Steve had everything under control. </p><p> “I had it, Buck,” Steve scolded the man after handing him an ice pack for his black eye. Bucky was slumped over the couch now, Alpine on his lap, ice pack to his left eye and a fist in Steve’s hand. His hands had stopped bleeding for a while now, but they stung each time Steve grazed over them. </p><p> “You were getting the lights knocked out of you,” Bucky groaned in a thick Brooklyn accent. It came out when he first woke up in the morning and when he was angry. Steve usually loved the accent, but right now it was getting on his nerves. </p><p> “I had it under control. I didn’t want to make a scene,” Steven scoffed, rubbing a tad too rough on Bucky’s wound.</p><p> “Hey!” </p><p> “Stay still!” </p><p> Bucky did not. Alpine had enough of the two’s arguing and left them to figure things out. It was a sad day when your cat was acting more mature than you were. </p><p> “I don’t like seeing you hurt, jerk,” Steve began, wrapping Bucky’s knuckles to help them heal. “When I said I could handle it, I just meant I didn’t want you to get involved.”</p><p> Bucky flexed his hand and heaved a sigh. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and he had thrown his blazer over the couch the second he arrived home. Steve was in a better condition, his coat still on, though he had toed off his shoes when he came inside. </p><p> “Do you think I enjoy seeing you knocked out and in the hospital, Stevie?” The look the blue eyed man gave Steve was soul searching. It was direct and focused solely on him. Nothing else but the blonde man was in Bucky’s thoughts. “And you telling me not to get involved really hurt, you know that?”</p><p> Steve shook his head.</p><p> “It's like you don’t trust me.”</p><p> “Then you know how I feel.” Steve took off his coat while waiting for a reply. Bucky was in deep thought, he had turned his head to the side and was staring off in the distance. </p><p> “I’ll trust you to take care of yourself, but trust me to take care of you,” Bucky finally spoke, looking up at Steve who had gone to the kitchen for a tea. Steve brought two mugs back, a simple black tea blend he liked to drink with a little sugar. Bucky liked a bit of honey and milk in his. </p><p> Steve gave Bucky his mug and sat down next to him. Their apartment wasn’t cold, not like the one they had back in the day, but he still needed to wear a sweatshirt to bed. Alphie and the super serum were big help in keeping him warm, but some things never change. </p><p> Taking a sip, Steve began, “I trust you, I do, but you need to understand not everything can be solved with a fight.” He tapped the mug with his fingers, playing a tune he heard earlier that day. “I don’t need to be won over with a fight.” </p><p> Bucky chugged down his drink in a few foul moments. Steve usually commented on his tea drinking etiquettes but he was too tired to do so tonight. “I get it,” Bucky spoke with gravel. “But I wasn’t winning you over. That dick had it coming, hitting on you and everything. Then he had the nerve to throw a hit when you rejected him.” </p><p> Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the memory. “Buck….”</p><p> “No, don’t Buck me. He had it coming.” </p><p> Steve pressed a kiss to the older man’s lips. He was warm to the touch, a gentle lover and soft with his grip on Steve’s hips. But he could also be rough when he wanted to, grabbing Steve and manhandling him so he was straddling Bucky’s thighs. He deepened the kiss, only drawing back for air. </p><p> “You could’ve just told him off and walked away.” </p><p> “You know that wouldn’t have worked.” </p><p> Steve pressed another kiss onto Bucky’s skin, his metal arm coming to Steve’s back to keep him in place. “How did I fall for such an idiot?” He caressed Bucky’s face, rubbing his stubble. </p><p> “It's the charm.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>